Adieux mal placés, adieux oubliés
by EmmaD.11
Summary: OS Tandis que c'est l'heure de partir, Dudley exige à tout prix rejoindre Harry pour lui dire au revoir. Oui, un au revoir, mais pas comme cela. SLASH ' !


**Disclamer**: Les personnages, les lieux ainsi que le reste appartient à notre sublime JK Rowling.

**L'Histoire** : A moi :)

**Résumé**: Tandis que c'est l'heure de partir, Dudley exige à tout prix rejoindre Harry pour lui dire au revoir. Oui, un au revoir, mais pas comme _cela_.

**Genre** : Yaoi/Inceste.

**Posté le (créé)** : 15.05.2013

**Bêta Lectrice** : Émeraude Noire :)

**NDA** : Inceste. Mais n'ayez pas peur, il y a **_rien_**pratiquement ._.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Voici la dernière fois qu'Harry voyait les Dursley. Jamais plus il n'aura l'obligation de rester avec eux… L'oncle Vernon montait les bagages dans la voiture de dernier cri. Des souvenirs emballés perdu à tout jamais. Mais Harry ne perdait rien dans tout ça, puisqu'ils étaient tous mauvais. Assis sur la chaise en bois de sa chambre, il jouait avec sa baguette, faisant bien attention de ne pas mettre trop de puissance magique, pour pas que des étincelles jaillissent de son extrémité. Il avait déjà assez de problèmes avec toute cette guerre pour qu'il puisse se permettre de s'attirer encore d'autres avec le Ministère de la Magie ! Il entendait parfaitement depuis ici les cris de l'oncle Vernon et il imaginait parfaitement aussi sa tête passant du rouge cramoisi au violet pourpre ! Qu'avait-il encore ? Levant légèrement son cou, il regarda à travers les carreaux de sa fenêtre. Il vit aisément son oncle ainsi que Dudley, dehors. Harry fronça les sourcils et se leva instantanément de sa chaise, détaillant sans relâche la scène qui se complotait sous ses yeux. Rêvait-il ou Dudley se faisait à l'instant enguirlander par Vernon ? Non, il hallucinait. Depuis quand est-ce que l'oncle Vernon haussait-il la voix sur lui ? Il s'avança encore, scrutant attentivement. Dudley était dans son champ de vision.

Il avait changé entre cette année et celle de l'année dernière… Il n'était plus le petit garçon à l'allure grotesque, presque graisseuse. Maintenant, son visage s'était affiné et la ''graisse'' de son ancien immense corps s'était transformée en muscle ! Aussi surprenant que ç'avait l'air, il était même séduisant. Un rictus prit place sur ses lèvres. Depuis quand Big D était _séduisant_ ?

« Laisse-moi ! Je ne veux plus t'écouter, tu m'entends ? Je fais ce que je veux ! » s'écria-t-il.

Dans tous ses états, tante Pétunia regarda autour d'elle, des plus affolées, s'assurant que les voisins n'aient pas vu cette scène ! Elle eut à peine le temps de remarquer les demi-douzaines de rideaux se refermer, que le silence régna. La moustache frémissante, Vernon siffla entre ses dents pour la première fois :

« Tu es complètement maboule ! Aller lui dire au revoir ? Puis quoi encore ! Reste avec lui aussi ! Maboule, c'est moi qui le dis ! »

« Vernon ! » coupa Pétunia d'un ton désinvolte, n'appréciant pas du tout le fait qu'on critiquait son Dudley de cette façon.

Harry fronça davantage les sourcils, se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il se tramait exactement pour que Dudley se fasse traiter ainsi, lui, le petit fils à sa maman… D'accord il avait changé physiquement, mais de là à…. À être comme il était maintenant, il y avait des limites ! D'un coup, sans prévenir, Dudley se retourna avec détermination puis entra dans la maison vide – à l'exception de la chambre d'Harry. Ce dernier continua d'observer son oncle et sa tante qui se livraient tous les deux une bataille silencieuse. Apparemment, Pétunia n'avait, mais alors pas du tout apprécié lorsque Vernon eut parlé ainsi à son fils ! Si fragile, si petit, si Dudlynouchet…

Au moment où Harry s'apprêtait à se poser sur son lit, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître son cousin. Des plus étonnés, il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et s'avança d'un pas au moment où Dudley ferma la porte… à clé.

« Mais que… » marmonna Harry.  
« Écoute, je voulais simplement te parler. »

Harry haussa les sourcils si haut, qu'ils se perdirent sous ses cheveux d'un noir de jais. Depuis quand alignait-il plus de deux mots dans une phrase ? Lorsqu'il le vit s'avancer d'un pas, puis d'un second, Harry daigna à se rapprocher de sa baguette magique. Il ignorait ce qu'il avait derrière la tête… mais à coup sûr cela ne devait pas être très… bon.

« Et tu voulais dire quoi, si je ne suis pas trop indiscret ? »

Pour la première fois, Dudley eut une expression presque… vulnérable sur son visage autrefois énorme. Il le vit lever ses manches de son pull, faisant alors découvrir ses bras… musclés ? Voulait-il se battre ?

« Il y a quoi, Dude, tu veux qu'on se batte ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu as fait de la musculature ou je ne sais quoi qui fait que tu es plus fort que moi. » assura sans crainte Harry.

Dudley fit d'abord une tête étourdie, plus s'autorisa à sourire. Un sourire que Harry n'avait jamais vu…

« Non ! Que penses-tu ! Je… je voulais juste me mettre à l'aise. »

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes. Harry fit glisser son regard sur son bureau, ne sachant que dire et Dudley fit pareil. Un sentiment étrange s'empara de lui, il n'avait jamais mis les pieds ici. Et Harry dut aussi le réaliser, car il regarda ailleurs, confus. Son cousin détailla les moindres recoins, encrant dans sa tête les objets qu'appartenaient à Harry. Il retint de faire une grimace lorsqu'il vit la cage d'Hedwige, avec toutes ces fientes recouvrant une bonne partie du clapier. Harry suivit son regard et baissa la tête, étonnement honteux. C'était la première fois que Harry le prenait pour un jeune adulte, et non pour un môme qui embêtait tous les petits jouant dehors. Comment est-ce que le changement fut si intense et surtout si rapide ?

« DUDLEY ! DESCEND JE N'AI PAS TOUT MON TEMPS ! » beugla l'oncle Vernon.  
« VERNON ! »

Tous deux sursautèrent, ayant jusqu'à oublié leurs présences.

« Bon… Bah… À plus, Dude. » marmonna Harry, ne comprenant pas pour quelle raison il était venu.  
« Non ! Attends ! Enfin… Lui, il attendra. »  
« Qu'est-ce t'as ? T'es bizarre, tu n'es plus toi-même, Big D. »

À l'entente de cet ancien surnom, Harry le vit serrer singulièrement les poings, faisant ressortir ses forces ainsi que ses veines. Il le vit aussi respirer profondément pour ensuite expirer tout en douceur.

« Mais je n'ai rien, _Harry_. »

Il avala difficilement. Harry ? Comment cela se faisait-il qu'il l'appelait Harry ? Harry ?!

« Désolé. »

Il mit une main devant sa bouche alors que Dudley, hébété, releva la tête avec rapidité. Venait-il de s'excuser ? Vraiment ? Mais, ce mot était sorti de sa bouche sans même crier garde !

_BOUM ! BOUM ! BOUM !_

Harry sursauta, encore.

« Si vous n'ouvrez pas la porte dans la seconde qui suit… alors vous allez voir ce que vous allez voir ! »

Dudley écarquilla les yeux et se dirigea vers Harry.

« Je suis très content de ne plus te voir ! » dit-il à voix haute.

Il prit Harry dans ses bras, pendant que le brun retint une exclamation de surprise.

« Tu m'as pourri mon enfance ! » s'insurgea-t-il pour que son père puisse bien l'entendre. « Non, ce n'est pas vrai. Je te remercie de m'avoir aidé indirectement. » rajouta-il à voix basse.

Harry était tout crispé, ne comprenant pas vraiment le retournement de la situation. Il sentait parfaitement toute la force que mettait Dudley dans cette _douce_ étreinte, mais lui n'arrivait pas à faire de même…

« DUDLEY DURSLEY ! » cria Vernon en tambourinant contre la porte.

« Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, tu peux te détendre… » murmura-t-il dans le creux de son oreille.

Harry fut parcouru de frissons et il ne put s'empêcher de répliquer :  
« Je ne suis pas habitué ! »

Alors Dudley se détacha, sur son visage un sentiment déçu y était plaqué.  
« Je te dégoûte, hein ? »

« Quoi ? N-non ! » essaya-t-il, voulant être convaincant. Mais il voulait l'être pour qui exactement ? Pour Dudley, ou pour lui ?

« Alors pourquoi tu es comme ça ? »

Harry n'en revenait toujours pas. Tandis qu'il baissait la tête il sentit des doux doigts lui relever le menton dans un geste affectueux.

Ils se regardèrent et jamais Harry n'avait remarqué ce sentiment d'innocence dans ses yeux bleus… Il ne savait pas quoi penser et, entre les tambourinements de Vernon, puis les doigts de son cousin qui caressaient doucement la surface de sa joue, les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, il ne savait plus très bien où il en était.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il, lorsque Dudley se rapprocha.

« J-je voulais juste te faire une dernière accolade avant que mon père m'emmène loin… » il s'approcha puis murmura : « Loin de toi. »

Harry ne put répliquer car il sentit des lèvres étonnamment douces se poser sur les siennes. Il fut d'abord déconcerté, mais, les caresses attendrissantes que lui offrait Dudley, le fit penser à autre chose et il abaissa ses paupières dans un céleste geste. Puis, ne sachant vraiment comment, il se blottit contre son torse en profitant de ce rapprochement pour approfondir le baiser, passant sa main dans ses cheveux, étrangement soyeux… Son cœur ne put s'empêcher de battre fort contre sa cage thoracique et, il se laissa faire lorsque Dudley le plaqua contre son armoire, lui donnant un coup de bassin au passage, réveillant une partie de son corps… Leurs langues arpentaient une valse à en faire damner plus d'un et Harry fit parcourir ses mains sur toutes les surfaces libres qu'il sentait. Faisant onduler son bassin, Dudley fut rapidement hors de lui.

« Depuis le temps que j'attends ça… » entendit-il son cousin gémir…

Son cousin… _cousin_. Réalisant les faits, il le poussa avec vigueur, ouvrant ses yeux et essuyant la commissure de ses lèvres gonflées. Il fit glisser son regard vers le bas de son ventre, mais pas besoin de le voir, il sentait parfaitement cette excitation malsaine le conquérir. Dudley se rapprocha d'une démarche féline, qu'Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé venant de lui.

« Non ! Arrête, dégage ! » s'écria Harry, le souffla haché.  
« Mais… »  
« Il n'y a pas de mais ! » coupa-t-il, le poussant pour qu'il s'en aille.  
« Dudlynouchet, qu'il y a-t-il ? »  
« Rien, maman ! » annonça-t-il d'une voix… déçue - ? - que Pétunia ne remarqua pas, évidemment.

Il entendit des pas s'éloigner, tandis que ça faisait un moment que Vernon avait abandonné, apparemment. Ils se regardèrent encore, les regards emplis de noirceur.

« T'avais l'air de bien aimer… Enfin... _T'as_ l'air de bien aimer. » se corrigea-t-il après que son regard eut jaugé Harry de bas en haut percevant nettement bien la bosse qui déformait son pantalon, sûrement trop serré à l'heure qu'il était...

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Tu ne comprends pas. » assura-t-il en se retournant pour fermer sa valise.  
« Oh que si je comprends. Je te dégoute, voilà tout ! Tout était bien partit lorsque tu avais les yeux fermés, mais apr… REGARDE-MOI QUAND JE TE PARLE. »

Harry lâcha ses grimoires et se retourna, un air ferme parsemant ses yeux.  
« T'es mon cousin ! Alors je te répète : _DÉGAGE_ ! »

Dudley continua à le fixer, les lèvres toujours en feu. Puis, après avoir marmonné une phrase incompréhensible, il ouvrit la porte puis s'en alla, n'oubliant pas de la claquer. Harry soupira, puis s'assis sur son lit. Il ne parvenait pas à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se produire… Jamais il n'y avait pensé que cela puisse arriver… Qu'avait-il fait ? Qu'avait-il apprécié ? Comment avait-t-il osé accepter ? Abattant son poing contre son bureau, il se maudissait. Il entendit le moteur de leur voiture vibrer et, de plus en plus loin, il imaginait parfaitement son ancienne ''famille'' s'éloigner.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il avait aimé. C'était un bel au revoir, mais… agrippant sa baguette il la mena jusqu'à sa tempe. Jamais il n'avait fait cela. Jamais. Et qu'importe les soucis qu'il aurait, car cette année sera occupée sur la recherche des Horcruxes, alors qu'importe s'il était renvoyé de l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Non, car il devait oublier. Il ne voulait plus se rappeler du fait qu'il l'avait embrassé et qu'il avait aimé. Plus.

« _Oubliette_. »

Ses yeux furent dans la vague et… évanouit, il ne se souvenait plus de rien. Parce que Harry n'était pas aussi fort que pensaient les gens et garder ce secret au fond de lui, il n'y arrivait pas. Naturellement, il ne vit pas le hibou qui voletait derrière sa fenêtre, attendant patiemment qu'on lui ouvre, une lettre dans le bec. Une lettre dotée d'une estampe violette appartenant au Ministère de la Magie.

* * *

**Petit (très petit même trop) OS doté de lemon vraiment pas… lemonneux, ahaha :D C'est fait exprès, n'abusons pas U.u**

Mais ! Êtes-vous autant choqué que moi ? Parce que même si j'ai écrit ceci sur un coup de tête, cela n'empêche pas que je le sois ! Et là, …vidémment vous vous demandez tous comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour imaginer une telle chose !

Réponse : J'ai voulu relire le premier tome, et une idée a germé dans ma f*****' tête. Voilà où j'en suis ! J'ai ainsi eu l'idée d'un… amour ( ?) entre Dudley et Harry. Puis je me suis demandé, mais QUI a eu, une fois, cette pensée possible ? Suis-je la seule ? I don't Know ! En tout cas, ce que je sais c'est que j'ai écrit ceci en même pas une heure, tant l'idée m'ait venu d'un coup !

J'espère que ça vous a plu, O.o et je pense que… j'aime ce couple. Je trouve ça bizarre et… ça me plait… O.o

WOW WOW WOWWWW ! Calme-toi, Océane. Calme-toi. [Non, je crois l'apprécier ;-;]

Nous allons sagement retourner dans la routine qui se nomme Drarry en formation et ne plus dériver ainsi. Bonne soirée et je vous fais un immense bisou ! :D

En espérant qu'après ceci, vous n'allez pas me haïr U.u. Review, ça fait tant plaisir ! Ne critiquez pas, nonobstant, je sais que le couple **Durry** est horrible, mais quand même ! (PS : c'est **moi** qui est **inventé** le **mot** : Droit de l'auteur alors, niarkniark *chuchotte*.)

**Proverbe :3 : ''Par la pensée tout est possible.'' Leslie Kaplan**


End file.
